1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, and a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus that receives and analyzes data transmitted over a network and projects image data as an optical image has been proposed.
A known image processing apparatus of this kind performs network processing at high speeds (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-055133).
The invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-055133 is concerned with “a communication control apparatus, a communication control method, and a communication control program” and an object of the invention is to reduce processing load on a processor. The communication control apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-055133 includes a protocol processing circuit, a protocol processing unit, an interface object, a packet determination unit, a lower hardware protocol layer transfer unit, and a lower protocol layer transfer unit. The protocol processing circuit is a hard-wired circuit and performs protocol analysis processing on communication data. The protocol processing unit performs protocol analysis processing on communication data. The interface object performs communication control of communication data for a plurality of network devices. The packet determination unit determines for each network device whether protocol analysis processing for communication data is to be performed by the protocol processing circuit, based on data traffic of the relevant network device. The lower hardware protocol layer transfer unit transfers communication data to the protocol processing circuit, if the packet determination unit determines that protocol analysis processing is to be performed by the protocol processing circuit. The lower protocol layer transfer unit transfers communication data to the protocol processing unit, if the packet determination unit determines that protocol analysis processing is not to be performed by the protocol processing circuit.
That is, the invention disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-055133 divides hardware into two different pieces to thereby achieve faster processing.
The technique described above, however, has room for improvement on image display speed even with the faster communication speed.
There is a need to provide an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, and a control program that offer high communication speed and high image display speed.